


Like coffee with a little bit milk

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, beautiful eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint loves Tony's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like coffee with a little bit milk

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Gen or any, Tony's eyes](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=39919821#t39919821)
> 
> Can we have more fic in praise of Tony's beautiful brown eyes please  
> Bloodshot, terrified, seductive, amused, pain-glazed, something else, i don't care ANYTHING

It was Thursday, their usual movie night. But this time Thor was back in Asgard, Steve had a date with Agent 13 – he met her a few weeks ago on the helicarrier and since then they are nearly inseparable –, Natasha was on a mission and no one was allowed to know where and Bruce was in Pasadena for a guest lecture at Caltech and to meet a certain Dr. Hofstadter. 

When Tony entered the living room at the common floor he only found Clint, sprawled over one of the love seats and reading. 

“Hmm... no one here but you,” Tony stated and Clint looked over his book and lifted a brow but didn't bother to rise. Tony flopped down on the love seat opposite of him. 

“Do we need the others to watch a movie?” Clint asked and cocked his head.

“What? No... guess not. Just wondered...” 

“If I want to watch a movie just with you?” 

“Yeah. Because you seem... otherwise engaged.” Tony gestured at his book and Clint wrinkled his brows, folded one page corner, closed the book and threw it onto the end table.

“What are we watching?” he asked and Tony grinned. 

“What about Dr. Who?”

“With Chris Eccleston?” Clint finally moved, stretched and sat down properly. 

“Yup, why not? Jarvis?” 

“Certainly, sir.” The AI started the TV, Tony leaned back on his seat and folded his arms in front of his chest. They watched the first episode in silence, only Tony rose one time to get two bottles of beer. He handed one to Clint and the only sound they made was when they clinked the bottles together before drinking. 

“You ever had plastic surgery?” Clint suddenly asked Tony when he saw Lady Cassandra in the second episode. Tony lifted a brow.

“No. Natural perfection,” he grinned then.

“And so humble.” Clint added. Both men looked at each other and chuckled. 

During the third episode, when Tony looked in Clint's direction, he caught the other man watching him. But the archer turned his head immediately when Tony saw it. He didn't say anything, just emptied his second beer and this time Clint rose to procure supplies. 

When he handed him the bottle Tony once again felt Clint's eyes on him and he raised his brow. But apparently Clint decided to ignore it and sat down, again opposite of Tony. 

After the fourth episode he couldn't hold back any longer.

“Okay, what is wrong. Did I grow a second head?” 

“No.” The younger man took a sip of his beer and looked concentrated to the TV.

“You are staring at me.” 

“No, I...” Clint started but Tony cocked his head and lifted his brow again. “Yeah, well. Maybe I have looked in your direction by accident.”

“By accident.” Tony took his beer and drank when he saw Clint licking his lips.

“Okay, maybe not by accident. I just discovered... did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?” He blurted out and Tony spit out the beer, chocked and coughed. 

“What?” He stared at Clint who just blushed violently.

“I said, did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?” He repeated and now it was Tony who blushed. 

“Uhm... no.” 

“I've never realized that.” Clint seemed to be completely serious, no grin, no smirk on his lips. Tony swallowed. 

“It's... why are you... I mean... What?” He shook his head.

“They are brown. A beautiful, warm brown. Like chocolate, like coffee with a little bit milk and you have really long lashes. You ever realized that?” Clint's voice seemed a bit strangled and Tony could see him swallow nervously. 

“Uhm... no, I... I...” The usual so articulate genius was baffled. 

“Like I said, I've never realized that. But now I can't stop looking at them.” Clint said and bit his lip and Tony smiled. A true smile, not the smile he had for the press or Coulson and Fury or other people in general. Clint hiccuped. When he smiled his eyes lit up and he got tiny wrinkles around them. “I like your eyes. They are beautiful” 

Tony looked at him and Clint could see something twitch at his jaw. 

“Uhm... thank you.” He murmured. 

Clint rose and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table. He wanted to leave but Tony held his arm and Clint turned to him again. He looked up at the younger man with this tiny hint in his eyes and Clint stopped, smiled, leaned down, cupped Tony's cheek and placed a shy, chaste kiss on his lips.

“Good night, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
